Dream Chase
by Sandy87
Summary: An insane story based off a dream I had. Oh, and I feel like telling you that I'm the one who requested this category. ::sarcastic humor:: Bow to me! Er, yeah...too much sugar...


Disclaimer: I hereby CLAIM that these things are so stupid! Heh, I just DISSED the stupid thing. Get it? CLAIM-DISS, DISCLAIMER? Get it? No? Oh, well, poo on you! No, wait, fleas on you! Fleas from Daxter! Er, yeah, I'm hyper. Okay, I just waisted my stupid disclaimer space. I dun own J&D. Happy?  
  
A/N: This is based on a psycho dream I had, hense the name. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Dream Chase  
  
It was a sunny day. Jak and Daxter rode the fisherman's boat out to a small, uninhabited (so they thought) island. It was really a tall collumn of sheer rocky cliff with a corkscrew spiral of grassy ramps inside and a lake in the center (A/N: think of Sentinal Beach or Gyser Rock formed into the shape of the Dark Eco Silo in the Lost Precursor City). The boat pulled up alongside a bit of land that jutted out from the only entrance to the tall cone. Jak hopped out onto the sandy soil with his little furry pal on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, why are we here? There can't be any sort of Power Cells here, can there? Oh, wait, this has nothing to do with Power Cells, DOES it? I bet it's got something to do with girls, right? Well, forget it, Jak. They're all mine!" He just rolled his eyes at the ottsel's silly comments and walked in. There was a single rock formation behind which someone could hide. And, of course, someone was hiding there.  
  
The shadowy figgure behind the rocks giggled to herself. She clutched a small stone in her fist, then threw it at the two boys. It hit Jak squarely in the back of the head. "OUCH!" He said the one real word he knew.  
  
"Hey, who's there!?! Don't you know better than to throw things!?! You almost hit me and caused the greatest tragety since the Dark Eco incident!!! Jak, get that lunatic!! Hurry!" Annoyed by both the rock and the weasel, the blond leaped at the rock, ready to fight a Lurker. However, when he saw the long hair and small, seashell-shaped (that means human, not Homo sapiens igbayearsay) ears, he was so startled that he forgot he was in mid-leap and fell sprawled over the rock. Sensing that she was in danger, the girl ran, her long pale blue robe tangling her feet up. "You come back here!" Daxter shouted as he spat out grass.  
  
Jak was up and after her in a flash. She was very slow, but he was even slower. They ran up, and up, and up, and up, and up, and up, and up, and up, and...you get the picture. Daxter chased them about halfway, until he caught up to Jak and managed to climb onto his shoulder. They were comming to the end of the ramp, and they were sure they had her now.  
  
'Oh, no, those guys are going to catch me!' she thought. 'Oh, wait, that's right. Duh, I have wings!' And so, she extended her light cerulean wings through slits in the back of her robe (or maybe it was a nightgown). She flapped and took off just as she ran out of runway. Once she was in the air, she breathed a sigh of relief as she looked down to see the duo staring up at her as if they had never seen a person fly before. But, looking down, she caught sight of the dizzying hight! 'Oh, no, now what? I can't land; they'll get me for sure. I want to fly close to the wall, so if I fall I'll have a way to catch myself, but if I fly too close then a gust of wind might blow me into it or if I really fall then I'll be scratched to bits! Oh, what to do, what to do?!?"  
  
"Hey, Jak! What're you doing up there?" Looking down, all three saw Samos and Keira standing at the base of the ramp. Both were nearsighted (it runs in the family), so neither saw the flying girl, who had now decided to fly over the rock wall and back to wherever she came from. Jak ran down, excited to see his girlfriend. Daxter was glad he did, because the high altitude was making him sick. He hopped to the ground as soon as they stopped. "What were you guys doing...up......there.........?" Keira never finnished her sentence, because she fainted.  
  
No one was alarmed, however. Jak just calmly bent over and picked her up. For some odd reason, she revived immediately. And, when she noticed where she was, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a light kiss on the cheeck. Samos did not seem outraged at this display of affection; in fact, he didn't seem to notice at all. Then, the foursome climbed into the one boat that was there (A/N: don't ask how Samos and Keira got there; I don't know. Maybe they took a boat too and it floated away) and sped back to Sandover Village. THE END!  
  
  
  
Yeah, it was stupid. That's how my dreams seem to go. I think the idea of the flying girl came from reading another great fanfic, Jak and Daxter: Legend of the lost White City by Keysha. So I guess I can't take full, complete credit for this. Then again, it was a dream, so my concious, waking mind can't take full credit either way. This was written really, really fast. Like, in thirty minutes or less fast. So yeah. It's kinda short, really silly, and all, complete, total, 100% pure nonsense. Ja ne, minna-san! 


End file.
